Return of the Shadow
by mrs.thedoctor10
Summary: A spinoff unrelated to the Zelda games, Link returns to Ordon after being absent for seven years. He meets an old friend, to discover she's engaged. But a dark, sinister being may be behind Link's pain. Someone who looks just like him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going Home

Link felt bold and fearless. Unstoppable, even. The wind was at his back. Nothing could stop him. Nothing in all the land of Hyrule, nor the lands surrounding could beat him. Nothing would try. He had just reinstated princess Zelda in her rightful place as the ruler of Hyrule, (hopefully for the last time) and now he wanted nothing more than to do what he was about to.

Navi flew beside him, but for once, she didn't demand for him to stop and listen. She seemed to understand the importance of his mission. His blue eyes were set, not glancing to either side. This was what he was meant to do. He was done with being at the beck and call of everyone else. He was the sole inventor of his own destiny, from now on.

Link absentmindedly rubbed the triforce on the back of his left hand. It had been there ever since he could remember. No, he was not in control of his own destiny. At least, up to this point, the triforce had made sure of that. But perhaps, now that he had completed everything that was expected of him, he could be in control. He hoped so. He knew that this trip, in and of itself, was not fated. He wanted it. That's what made it so special.

Epona crested the hill, and Link found himself looking down upon his destination. A tiny village, sprawling in the valley below him. The rooftops glowed in the light of the fading sun, just as they had on summer nights so long ago. Link smiled. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. He spurred Epona on, letting out a whoop as she charged toward the village. "I'm hooooooommmmmme!"

Link slowly walked along the center of Ordon. Yes, everything was exactly how he remembered. There was Mr. Tooley's shop. And there were Mr. and Mrs. O'Harvey, still bickering, as they always had. Yes, it was all as it had been. And yet, it wasn't. Somehow, everything was less. Not smaller, but it felt like less than it had when he called it home. It wasn't the entire world anymore. He knew there was more.

People stood in doorways and stared, whispering to one another. If Link attempted to approach, they quickly turned away and shut their doors. Puzzled, Link's blue eyes fell, ashamed. Why do they all hate me so? he wondered. Sure, he looked different, but he was still the same boy who had grown up here. He was older, and wiser, battle-hardened, but still very much the same Link. Surely they remembered.

Quietly, Link walked into Burl's Pub. He recalled Burl always being amiable, always friendly and encouraging. Link recalled something else about Burl as well, but he threw that thought from his mind. No, it would be too much to hope for.

Link took a seat at the bar, and instantly all eyes turned upon him. He dropped his eyes to his hands, and even Navi made an attempt at dimming her light. He was thankful, but he knew it wouldn't help much. A strange elf boy, carrying weapons, with a fairy hovering above his head and long blonde hair would attract attention here, whether his fairy glowed brightly in a dimly lit room or not. The men slowly went back to their drinks, and Link was finally able to lift his eyes and look about the room. There were a few faces he recognized, but many, many more he did not. Gruff men, dirty looking men with permanent frowns and harsh voices. When he looked at them, they would drop their gaze, lower their voices and sneer at him.

"How can I help you, young master?" Burl had made his way to Link.

"Ale, thank you," Link spoke quietly. Burl was much the way he remembered him. His mutton chops held a bit more grey, perhaps, his face held a few more wrinkles, and his belly was a bit more round, but he was the same Burl that Link had known. Do you remember me? Link wondered.

Burl passed him a mug of ale, speaking at the same time. "You ain't from around here, are you?"

Link took a sip of the strong ale. "No," he answered hesitantly. "I'm not from anywhere anymore."

"Ahh," Burl began to buff his spotless bar with a bit of cheese cloth. "One of them wanderers, then? We see your type from time to time. Always strangers they are. Never stay long," Burl stopped, seeming to actually see Link for the first time. "You look awful familiar lad. What did you say your name was?"

Link was tempted to reply I didn't, but he stopped. Burl had always been his friend. "Link."

"Oh, my dear boy! You've returned! I always knew you would!" Burl took his hand and shook it heartily. "Ever since the day you left, your name has been on Evony's lips. She always said you'd returned. Many folks here said you'd died, but her and I, we believed."

Link's heart skipped a beat. Evony was Burl's daughter. They had been childhood friends, and he had always regretted leaving her. "Evony? She's still here?"

"Yes, of course. Did you think she would have anywhere to go?"

Link shook his head. "I just thought- she always spoke of seeing the kingdoms. . ."

"Yes, but we decided the outside world was much too dangerous for her. She's stayed here. In fact, she's betrothed to the blacksmith's son. What's his name? Tyra. Tyra. That's it. Yes, I think Evony is much happier here than she would be out in the dangerous world."

Link's heart fell. Betrothed? He had been out fighting monsters, while Evony was falling in love. He swore beneath his breath. Curse that triforce! He was sick and tired of it controlling his destiny.

"You all right, boy?" Burl asked.

"Yeah," Link shook his head. "I'm fine." He tossed a rupee on the bar. "Thanks." Link strode out, ignoring the eyes trained on him.

He paced for a long time, walking the length of the street. He didn't understand why he felt this way about Evony's engagement. Evony was only a friend. But even as he told himself that, he knew it wasn't true. There was something about the memory of Evony that had always kept him going, even when it seemed that his mission was hopeless. He had always dreamed of returning to her, but he hadn't expected this. Tyra! She could do better.

He shook his head and continued to pace. Navi fluttered agitatedly beside him, sensing his distress. "Why'd you betray me like this?" He growled at the sky. The agony in his chest was worse than any of the wounds he had received rescuing Zelda. He didn't understand the feelings swirling in his heart. He had never experienced such a mix of emotions in his chest. And, to be honest, it terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

"Link?" The feminine voice came from behind him. "Is that really you?" Link spun around, wondering who could have recognized him. It seemed that everyone in Ordon had no idea who he was.

A girl stood there, her long black hair framing her elfin features and falling in her eyes. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees, simple and yet flattering. Her ears were pierced severally, and a bewildered look graced her beautiful face. "How did you recognize me?" he questioned.

A smirk crossed her lips and she ran to him. "You're back!" she cried, throwing herself on him. "You've returned! I always knew you would!"

Link was puzzled. He did not recognize this girl. Who was she?

The girl pulled back suddenly. "Don't you remember me?" She looked hurt. "Evony."

Link was astonished. She was so changed, he couldn't believe this was the girl he had grown up with. She was more beautiful than he had imagined her, even more beautiful than the rosy memory he had cherished of her through everything. A crooked smirk crossed his face, and this time, he hugged her. "Evony! I didn't recognize you! You've changed so much! Oh, I've missed you! I've missed you!" He lifted her up by the hips and spun her around. They laughed together, and for a moment, it was just like before.

Link set Evony down, and she smiled. He loved her smile, it was warm and true, just as he had remembered it. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Everyone said you'd been killed! I was so afraid-"

Link placed a hand on her arm to quiet her. "I had to take care of a few things. But don't worry. I'm back now. And I'll never leave again. I promise."

Evony shook her head. "It's too late, Link. I've already found someone else." She held out her hand to show him the ring. It was a simple thing, just a ring of pounded silver with a small gem inlaid in the band. But somehow, that simple ring tore Link's heart in half. "I waited for you. I wanted you to return. But months passed, then years. Even my father began to say you wouldn't return. I insisted you would, but you didn't," she looked up at him, and tears sparked in her eyes. "It's been seven years! Seven! How could you just leave me for seven years? You never told me anything. I began to think that maybe you had been killed. I began to look at others. Still you didn't return. Tyra's good. He loves me. He won't leave me alone."

Her last words tore into Link like a sword. He had left her with no word for seven years. He didn't deserve her, and he had been stupid to think he could have simply returned like nothing had happened. But still, Link couldn't bear to lose her. "Evony, I need you-"

"No, you don't," Evony lifted her head high. Her voice, no longer quavering, was hard and her jaw set. "You don't need me. If you did, you wouldn't have left."

"Please-" Link was breaking. His heart was torn to shreds. "You can't leave me like this!"

"You left me. You lived without me for seven years. Now you can do it forever."

Link couldn't believe she was killing him like this. There was nothing here for him but her, and if she rejected him, he didn't know what he would do. "Evony-"

"I don't care! I'm sure you have some girl in some other kingdom! Go back to her! I never want to see you again! Get out of here! You don't belong here anymore!"

Link began to run. As a final thought, he turned back to look at her, silently begging her to change her mind. "Just go!" Evony screamed, and Link turned and ran until he was far from the cruel stares and heartbreak he used to call home. But as he turned away, he thought that, just for a moment, he caught sight of a tear running down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Shadow

The trees pressed down around his head, tearing at his clothing and making every attempt to stop him. Link didn't care. He desperately tore through the forest, his anger and frustration blinding him, making everything sinister and menacing in the purple twilight. Navi had long since disappeared. Link didn't care if he never saw her again. He never wanted to hear her voice again.

He came into a clearing, and fell onto his knees in two inches of water. He panted there in the swamp, wondering whether or not he was going to die right there. Finally, he began to catch his breath again, and, disappointed, he sloshed fetid water on his face, not caring that it was muddy and infested with mosquito larvae.

Slowly, Link returned to his senses. He gingerly attempted to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, but when the agony returned, he decided to begin with something simpler. Where are you? he asked himself. In truth, Link had never been in this part of the valley before. There could be any number of monsters lurking in these woods. Let them come, Link thought. I could kill them all. In fact, he almost hoped there were monsters here. Anything to take his mind off her.

In the twilight, from the trees on the right, a cackling laugh echoed. Link spun his head toward the sound, but the same laugh echoed from the trees on the left. Link spun toward the sound, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his knees splashing in the muddy water. "Who's there?" he called, but his voice sounded feeble and weak in the darkness.

"Have you finally been defeated?" the voice laughed again. "I thought you were unstoppable." A figure stepped from the trees, and Link knew instantly who it was.

It was himself. Or rather, a dark, twisted version of himself. The figure's crimson eyes glowed sinisterly in the growing dark. A physical manifestation of everything dark and evil within Link, Dark Link had appeared just at the moment when Link was weakest.

"A warrior such as yourself should be above such weaknesses," the Shadow cackled. His voice purred, like a cat who toys with its prey before eating it.

"You," Link found his voice, and tried to sound strong. "Get out of here. I defeated you before."

"Ah," Dark Link smirked, "you think you can destroy me," he cocked his head at Link. "Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart. I am you. To kill me, you must kill yourself," he laughed, as if he had just told a brilliantly funny joke.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Link barked. He pushed himself to his feet and drew his sword.

"Oh my good friend, only what you won't freely give," Dark Link made no move to draw a weapon of any kind. Link extended his sword. "Come now, don't play with me. We both know you're not in any condition to fight me. You're broken, boy," Dark Link grabbed the front of Link's shirt. Link tried to pull away, but his strength was sapped. Even the Master Sword felt like lead in his hands.

Dark Link snapped his teeth inches from Link's face, blowing his foul breath across Link's face. "I could smash you like a bug," Dark Link shoved Link backwards, sending him sprawling in the swamp, mud and stagnant water flying over both figures.

Link spat mud from his mouth and stood, dripping wet, exhausted, and very, very determined. "Is that all you got?" he questioned. It was clearly a come-on. A come-on that the Shadow accepted gladly.

"Oh no. I've not even begun," Now Dark Link reached for his sword. "Come at me!" He rolled his neck, making it crack and pop eerily.

"Haah!" Link let out a primal yell as he ran at Dark Link. The water slowed him down, and the mud sucked at his boots, but he didn't care. He would kill this demon once and for all.

Link brought down his sword with all his might, but Dark Link casually brought his sword up to block Link's strike. He cackled again. "Oh, wait. To quote you, 'is that all you got?'" he mocked.

Link's adrenaline was rushing. Dark Link was toying with him. He knew it. But instead of intimidating him, this made Link smile. Two could play at that game. "'I've not even begun,'" Link cocked his head. His strength was returning, but he couldn't let Dark Link know that.

Dark Link laughed. "You're becoming like me! Not sure you want to do that," he slowly ran his tongue over his teeth. "We could be friends."

Link shook his head. "I'm nothing like you."

"Au contratre, mon ami," Dark Link said. "I am you. Or rather, maybe you're me." Dark Link swung his sword at Link, and Link jumped back, the tip of the blade barely missing his thigh. "You're fast. But are you fast enough?"

Dark Link flew into a series of combos so fast that it was all Link could do to counter them. Although he was fighting for his life, Link felt a strange exhilaration in the battle. This was what he had wanted. He had wanted a fight, and here was a fight. This was perhaps more than what he had bargained for, but he would take what he could get.

They circled in the swamp. In the twilight, Dark Link's eyes glowed scarlet, menacing, almost leering at Link. He was arrogant, and very, very strong. Their swords clashed together, and Dark Link pushed his sword against Link's forcing Link's arms back until the locked swords were inches from his face. At the last second, Dark Link twisted his wrists so his sword twisted over the Master Sword and slashed Link's face.

Link jerked back, blood gushing from a gash beneath his eye. "First blood!" Dark Link laughed, raising his sword to his lips and kissing it.

As Dark Link gloated, Link flicked the tip of his sword forward and nicked Dark Link's arm. Dark Link jerked up, his eyes flashing angrily. Then he twisted to the side, showing Link the cut in his sleeve. "You're gonna have to do better than that," to Link's surprise, Dark Link was unharmed.

Link yelled again and attacked Dark Link with all his might. Dark Link countered easily, not even seeming to try. He sneered at Link, which only made Link come at him faster. He still couldn't touch Dark Link. Blood gushed from the gash on his cheek, flowing over his chin and dripping into the muddy swamp. Link's mouth filled with the taste of iron, but he didn't care. He was bent on one thing only. He would kill this monster that impersonated him.

Link's attacks became slower. He was wearing down. Dark Link seemed to know it, too. His smirk became a sinister grin as it became harder for Link to lift his sword. Dark Link seemed content with waiting for Link to wear himself down, but Link was determined to not give him the pleasure.

"You're stronger, I'll give you that," Link stood ten feet away from Dark Link, panting.

Dark Link laughed. "And? You ready to give up?"

Link glared. "Never!" He ran at Dark Link, raising his sword. At the last second, Dark Link raised his sword and hooked the tip in the hilt of the Master Sword. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the Master Sword flying. It landed fifty feet away, splashing muddy water into the air.

"Whatcha gonna do now, lover boy?" Dark Link taunted.

"What?"

"You heard me," Dark Link sneered, circling Link. "You're in love."

Link shook his head, wary of Dark Link. His hand inched toward the bow on his back.

"Evony? You mean you've forgotten her so quickly?" Dark Link sneered, inching nearer. Link took a step back.

"Evony has forgotten me," Link said, his voice hard.

"Yes, she's found someone else," Dark Link laughed harshly, then suddenly, as Link's hand reached the bow, Dark Link swung his sword up to Link's neck. He inched closer, and Link slowly lowered his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Link stood, silent. He held his head high, the cold, sharp metal of the sword pressing against his neck. He would not show his fear.

"Listen, punk, I could slit your throat right now. But that wouldn't be much fun for me, now would it?" Dark Link leaned closer, his face inches from Link's. "So I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll meet again, when you're a more worthy opponent. And we'll see how you do then," Dark Link leaned forward and kissed Link on the nose. "Ta."

He turned and began to move away. As a last resort, Link turned and raced toward his sword, desperately trying to reach it, so he could kill this monster once and for all.

Dark Link stopped in mid step, and in one fluid motion drew his whip and sent the lash wrapping around Link's thighs. Link tripped and fell face first into the muddy water. Dark Link laughed and pulled his whip back, lashing Link again on the back. The gashes on Link's legs and back bled into the water as he pushed himself onto his knees.

"Thought you could catch me unaware, did you?" Dark Link sneered, angry. Link glared, but stayed silent. "Answer me!" Dark Link whipped Link, wrapping the whip around his bicep and dragging Link towards him. Link bit his lip to keep from crying out. He would not give Dark Link the satisfaction of knowing his pain.

Dark Link grabbed Link by the jaw and yanked him to his feet. "You asked for it, boy," Dark Link's eyes glowed an angry crimson. "I was going to leave you, but now, I'll make it nice and slow," Dark Link's arrogant smirk returned and he pushed Link back into the mud. He slowly unraveled his whip, a demented smile playing on his lips.

Link pushed himself up, facing Dark Link. He kept his chin up, his jaw set. He reached for his own whip, but Dark Link's lash struck his hand, and he jerked away. "Don't even try," Dark Link growled. Blood trickled into the swamp, turning the water red. Dark Link whipped Link again. This time, Link couldn't keep it in. He screamed.

Dark Link laughed. "You're more human than she thinks, then," His voice was hard and low. "Look!" he yelled into the night. "Look at your hero now! He bleeds! He feels pain! He sits here at my feet and begs for mercy!"

Link struggled to his knees, grimacing in pain. "I do not beg you for anything."

Dark Link slapped him. "Shut up! You will beg before this is over! You will beg me for death before I'm done with you!"

Link shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"What?" Dark Link stopped.

"No," Link said, louder this time, and stronger. "Never. You can kill me, but you will never break me."

"I already have," Dark Link smiled, sinister and dark. He kicked Link, jabbing Link's stomach with his steel-toed boots. Link groaned, doubling over. Dark Link continued to whip Link, tearing his tunic and back to shreds.

Finally, the lashes stopped coming. Link raised his head, dreading whatever was coming next. He knew there was no way he had escaped this easily. Dark Link would beat him within inches of his life if he didn't kill him.

Sure enough, Dark Link stood there, a strange smile on his face. He had wound his whip back up and reconnected it to his hip. He withdrew his sword and ran his finger down the length of it. Link tried to struggle to his feet, but Dark Link placed a foot on his chest and pushed him onto his back. "Don't even try. It's not worth it," Dark Link lifted his sword and ran the tip of it around Link's face. "Hmm, where do we start?"

Link tried to struggle backward, but Dark Link sat on his chest, constricting his movement and breath. Glancing to the right, Link saw the Master Sword lying only a few feet away. He reached for it, but it was just out of reach, and Dark Link drove the tip of his sword into Link's shoulder. "Give it up, sweetheart. You've been defeated."

"No, I haven't," Link choked out, through the pain. "You can't defeat me."

"I'm sitting on your chest while you slowly bleed out, boy. At some point you're gonna have to accept that I've beaten you. Nobody likes an optimist."

"Then you'll just have to accept me," Link said. He could barely breathe, but he was determined not to let Dark Link have the last word.

"Or kill you," Dark Link set his sword on Link's chest and drug it across, opening a long, shallow cut across his chest. Grabbing the tear in Link's tunic, Dark Link tore it open, revealing Link's chest, bloody scratch and all. There was a deep hole in Link's shoulder where Dark Link had driven his sword into it, and his sides bore deep scratches from Dark Link's whip. Dark Link reveled in the sight of blood, laughing at the pain Link was clearly in. Dark Link's masochism was frighteningly evil, and, despite Link's fear for his life, he wondered how Dark Link had become so incredibly twisted.

Blood pooled in the swamp beneath them, and Link's vision began to darken. Was he dying? Involuntarily, Link cried out.

"Finally given up, lover boy?" Dark Link laughed and stood. "Then I'll leave you to it."

As if on command, a torrential rain began to fall. Dark Link stood for a moment, simply watching Link lying in the puddle of bloody, dirty water. Then he spoke, and this time, his voice was low. "I forgot to tell you. I'm engaged."

Despite Link's state, his eyes widened. Dark Link began to back away, and, as he disappeared into the dark, one word came drifting back to Link. "Evony."

Link tried to struggle up, tried to attack Dark Link, to release all of the anger that built of inside of him, but he was too weak. He lay there, half naked and bleeding into the swamp, as the rain poured down on him. He released his anguish in the only way he knew how. Link screamed. The scream was long and loud and animal, encompassing all of the pain and turmoil he was in. He continued to scream until the pain overwhelmed him and darkness overtook his eyes. He thought one thing before he fell into unconsciousness: Does she know?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Link groaned. It felt like his body had been through hell. Everything hurt. He carefully opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light. To his surprise, he couldn't see out of his left eye. He was lying in a bed, in a house with bright sunlight pouring through a window in the wall on his right. Fairies circled his head, twinkling and conversing among themselves.

"Hey!" An all too recognizable voice cried. Link moaned again. He recognized one of the fairies above him. It was Navi, very much alive and annoying as ever.

"I thought I lost you," Link muttered. His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth, and he wondered just how long he'd been unconscious. "Where did you go?"

Navi began to speak, but Link couldn't understand her because all the other fairies above his head began to speak at once.

"Shoo!" An old lady bustled in the door, waving the Master Sword in the air. Link jumped, and tried to scramble away, as the old woman waved the Master Sword above his head at the fairies. "Get out! Get out!" The fairies scattered, flying into the corners or out the window. Link tried to get up, but the old woman pointed the sword in his face. "Don't try to get up, child. Not yet," suddenly her face softened and she let the sword fall to her side. "Oh dear. You must be so confused," she smiled at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "My daughter found you seven days ago in the swamp. You were half-dead. You're lucky your fairy cares so much about you. She insisted Anya come with her," the woman paused, then lifted the Master Sword above her head. "I went back and found your sword for you. It was half buried in the mud. Any longer and it would have been lost."

"Thank you," Link's voice rasped and he stopped.

"Here, child," The old lady grasped a glass from the table in the middle of the room and handed it to him. "Drink this." Link pushed himself up, pain shooting up his spine as his back brushed against the wall behind him. He took a drink of the water, and handed the glass back to the lady. "Thanks."

Link fingered the bandages wrapping his torso, then ran his fingers up to his left eye, wondering if Dark Link had blinded him. To his surprise, he felt soft fabric over his cheek and eye. More bandages, he supposed. His right bicep was bandaged, and his hands were raw from sliding in the mud.

"Mother?" A new voice came from outside the house. A beautiful elf warrior walked through the door, and Link's eyes widened. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. Her cinnamon brown hair was cropped short around her face, she wore leather armor, and there was a quarterstaff gripped in her hand. The old lady turned toward her, and it seemed that the elf almost glowed.

"Anya!" the old woman exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Out," Anya turned and saw Link. "You finally awoke," she said shortly.

Link sat there, stunned. He tried to speak, but it was as if his brain had snapped. He couldn't speak.

"Don't say much, do you?" Anya said harshly. "I'm Anya. This is my mother, Obaba."

Link swallowed hard and found his voice. "Link," he said, his voice raspy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Anya said and turned away.

Link struggled to think of something to say. He didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to shun him as she was doing. "You don't say much, do you?" He called out, copying her.

She stopped, not even turning back toward him. "No, I don't," then she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strengthening

"You'll have to forgive Anya. She's such a stubborn young thing," Obaba turned toward Link, shaking her head. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his unijured shoulder. "Where are you from, child?"

Link stopped. "Nowhere. I'm not from anywhere," he fell abruptly silent, signifying that the conversation was over.

Obaba sighed. "I'm so sorry, dear. You should get some rest. You're still weak."

To Link's surprise, he felt exhausted. Nodding, he allowed Obaba to help him lay back down. Closing his eyes, he slept and dreamt of angels.

Days passed, then weeks. Link spent much of the time sleeping, waking for short periods of time. Slowly, though, he became stronger, managing to get up and walk around for longer and longer periods of time before he exhausted himself. Anya was gruff and beautiful as ever, and Link slowly learned how to approach her. He was head over heels in love with this elf, and he knew it. What he didn't know was how to express himself. He wanted her to love him back, but she seemed to hate him.

Finally the day came when Obaba said he was healed. He stood while she bustled around him, unwrapping the bandages from his torso. There was new pink skin underneath, and barely visible scars. It no longer pained Link to move. He slipped a new green tunic over his head and fitted his hat back on his head. Yes, he now looked like Link. But was he? He was still weak, too weak. If he met Dark Link now, he would be helpless against him.

Link exited the house, stretching in the morning sun. Anya was gone again, like she always was in the mornings. He didn't know where she went, but she was consistently gone. He missed her during those times. Everything about her was beautiful, even the gruff way she treated him.

Link shook his head to clear those thoughts. Anya always drew his focus away. And he couldn't be drawn away from his goal today.

He began to run, slowly at first, then faster. His breath began to come in short gasps, and he finally had to stop. Looking back, he saw he had come less than half a mile. He shook his head and turned around, facing the house as he waited for his breath to return. As soon as it did, he began to run the other way. This time, he lasted only a little longer before he need to stop. His heart beat so hard it hurt, and his breath came in little gasps. He couldn't do it. It was too much.

Link shook that thought away and began to run again. He would push through the pain. He would train until he was stronger than ever. He would not be weak when he met Dark Link again. He would win.

Link continued to run, stopping when the pain became too great. Back and forth. Back and forth. He knew he was building up his stamina, but it was slow progress. It felt almost as if he was making no progress at all.

Anya stepped out in front of him, and he pulled up short, panting. "What are you doing?" she asked, scoffing.

"Training," Link panted, drawing long, deep breaths that burned his lungs. "You can't imagine how weak you get after five pints of blood lost and two weeks in bed."

Anya shook her head, but he thought he saw a smile teasing the corner of her mouth. "You sure are different. I'll let you train," she began to walk away, but Link couldn't let her go that easily.

"Wait! Will you spar with me?"

"You? You were totally bedridden eight days ago!" Anya sounded offended, but at least she had stopped.

"Then you'll be able to beat me," Link smirked. "Unless you're too weak."

Anya scoffed. "Bring it on, bud."

Anya withdrew her quaterstaff, and Link drew the Master Sword. To his surprise, it felt like lead in his hands, and he could barely lift it. Anya tossed her head back, eyeing him in mockery. "Can't lift your weapon? How're you supposed to fight?"

Link growled and lifted the Master Sword. He swung at her, and she easily blocked his sword on the center of her quaterstaff. He pulled back and swung again, the sword becoming an extension of his arm as it once was. He felt his strength returning, his adrenaline pumping through his veins like liquid lightning.

Anya began to give ground as his advances became stronger, faster. His breath came in quick gasps, but his didn't feel weak. Instead, it felt natural to be fighting again. This was what he did. This was what he was meant to do.

Anya spun to block a particularly slow blow, and her cinnamon hair caught the sun, turning it burnt auburn. Link caught his breath. He had never seen such a beautiful creature. With the sunlight behind her, Anya looked like an angel.

Suddenly the quaterstaff jabbed him in the chest. Breathless, he dropped the Master Sword, raising his hands in surrender. "You win," he said.

"Because you got distracted," Anya said. "What made you stop like that?"

Link answered truthfully, so surprised was he that she wasn't treating him like an infidel. "You."

She looked surprised, then stepped forward, looking him in the eye. "Listen, bub, I'll help you train every morning if you swear you'll never do that again."

Link stepped back, stunned at her change of mood. "I swear," he muttered, not meaning a word he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crippling Pain

Another week passed, and Link slowly got stronger. He was still no match for Dark Link, but he was progressing. Still, his progress was slow. Too slow.

Every morning he would run until Anya found him, and then they would spar until one or the other could fight no longer. Link was still distracted by her innate beauty, but he kept it hidden. He couldn't risk losing her help. She was strong, very strong, and he had a hard time defeating her. Often, by the end of their sparring session, Link would be covered in bruises, and Anya would be barely touched. She was tough, very tough. But Link knew that somewhere inside her she had a heart. He just had to find a way to it.

A week later, their sparring session had gone for a shorter time than usual. He had managed to disarm Anya, and she had stood there, stunned. "You did it," she muttered.

Link had seen a flicker of something in her eyes, just for a moment. "You saw me," he had said.

"I've been seeing you," Anya had replied, adamant.

"No," Link insisted. "You really saw me. You looked at me without the contempt you have always had in your eyes."

Anya had turned then, picking up her quaterstaff. "I think we're done here."

She had strode off, leaving Link once again wondering. Did she feel anything for him? Or was he crazy to love her? She was so cold, but there had been that flicker- just for a moment- of something else. Something warm.

Wanting to clear his thoughts, Link had taken a walk into the woods. Aimless. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering what was true and what wasn't. Which girl he was better off loving. Anya, who never gave him a second glance, or Evony, who was promised to Dark Link.

Evony. He had thought little of her in the past weeks. He wondered if he was cold to not think about her- worry about her. But she had forgotten him and fallen for another. She had fallen in love with another, ignoring what they had had. He didn't feel cold- he felt broken. It was too painful to think of her, so he didn't. Around Anya it was easy to forget. If she were warmer, he might want to stay with her here in the woods forever. But there were things he needed to do first. He needed to destroy Dark Link, or he would torment him forever.

"Back for more?" A voice came from the shadows in front of him, and Link knew instantly who it was. "I thought I killed you the first time."

Link smirked. "No, you'll have to do better than that," Link reached for his sword, only to find an empty scabbard on his back. He panicked for a moment, but he didn't let it show. He must have left it at the house.

"Weaponless?" Dark Link stepped from the shadows, pulling a small figure behind him. "That's no fun," he looked disappointed. "Oh well. I didn't want to kill you just yet anyway," he pushed the figure to the ground in front of him. It was Evony, wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was mussed and falling over her face, and tear stains streaked her face. Despite himself, Link felt a pang at seeing her like this. She was beautiful and strong, but now she was weak, kneeling on the ground before him.

Dark Link withdrew his sword, holding it out. "Well? Do it, boy," Link realized he was talking to him. "Kill her. She doesn't love you anymore."

Link shook his head, refusing. He stepped back, and found his back against a tree. "No. Evony's innocent. Let her go."

Dark Link laughed harshly. "Innocent? Hah! She's not innocent, boy," Dark Link grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him. "Isn't that right, darling?"

She pulled away from him, her eyes firey and afraid. She looked at Link with those eyes he had always dreamt of. She was begging him to save her, but he could do nothing. He was weaponless and as helpless as she was.

Dark Link shook his head. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. That's what they always say, isn't it?" He drew a length of rope from his belt and stepped around Evony. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be over soon." Dark Link shoved Link back against the tree. Link struggled, but Dark Link withdrew his sword, sliding the tip past Link's ear. "One false move, and your brains are all over the ground. Wouldn't want to make a mess in front of the lady, would you?" Dark Link paused, and turned toward Evony. "Come help me out, will you sweetheart?" Evony rose to her feet, and stepped over to Dark Link, like a puppy who always return to its master. It didn't matter what he'd done to her, he had her wrapped around his masochistic fingers.

Dark Link handed the rope to Evony. "Tie him up," he barked. He kept one eye and his sword on Link. Evony tied the rope around Link's arm, a little too tight. Link grunted as the rough cord bit into his wrist. Evony's knots were strong from having to tie things together for her father all those years. Link knew if she tied him up, he would be hard pressed to escape.

Evony finished tying Link to the tree, and stepped back. In her eyes, he saw something bitter. Was it hate? Did she still hate him for what he'd done? If the knots holding him back were any testimony, it was certain she did.

Dark Link walked around him, checking the knots. Link knew there was no way he would be able to escape, but Dark Link pulled the knots even tighter, pulling Link's arms back painfully. Dark Link came back in front of Link and shook his head. "I'm disappointed. Very, very disappointed. I can't fight someone who won't fight back. Where's the fun in that?"

Link pulled toward Dark Link, snarling. "Coward!"

"Me?" Dark Link mocked offense. "I'm less of a coward than you!"

Link pulled against the rope holding him back, feeling the cord cut into his wrists. "Liar!" Link looked at Evony, begging her to release him with his eyes. She shook her head, her eyes sad. 'I'm sorry,' her eyes spoke to him, and he felt that she truly was.

Dark Link saw Link's gaze and looked over at Evony, then back to Link. "Ah. So you do love him," Dark Link turned to Link. "Looks like she's the liar."

Dark Link grabbed Evony's arm, and she tried to pull away, fear replacing the apology in her eyes. Dark Link twisted her arm and pushed her to the ground, laughing as she fell. "You're the liar!" She snarled, twisting to find his sword inches from her chest. "You lied to me! You swore you would always love me!"

Dark Link smirked. "I changed my mind."

Evony shrieked and tried to attack him, but Dark Link pushed the sword closer, stopping her as he pricked her neck. Link winced at the trickle of crimson running down her neck. He pulled against the rope again, but it only caused the knots to tighten, chafing his wrists and arms.

Evony turned and walked to Link, pressing up against him. "I've made my choice." Dark Link stepped forward and grabbed her hair, yanking her backward. She screamed, falling to her knees as Dark Link drug her to him. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up. Evony's hands scrabbled at Dark Link's chest, clawing at him as he slowly cut off her oxygen. She slowed, her hands falling to her side, and Dark Link released her. She dropped to the ground, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

Link pulled against his bonds, trying to save her. "Let her go!"he cried. "Let her go!"

Dark Link laughed at his struggle. "Too late," he unsheathed his sword and slashed Evony's arm. "You're only making it worse." To Link's surprise, Evony didn't scream. She simply glared at Dark Link, burning anger filling her eyes. An overwhelming hatred filled her voice as she spoke. "You can do to me what you like. You will never kill my love for Link."

Link stopped, astonished. Evony did love him after all. He was both relieved and worried. Now he had to choose, a choice he had not had to make before. Evony, who had just confessed her love, or Anya, who was angelic, but gruff and unaccepting of his love. Evony, who he had loved since the beginning, or Anya, who had saved his life.

Dark Link growled, backhanding Evony across her face. She gasped, falling back from the force of the blow. "I can kill you," Dark Link's voice was soft and low, more frighteningly sinister than when he yelled. He grabbed Evony and pulled her to her feet, shoving her back toward Link. "I can kill you both."

Evony stood tall, refusing to back down even as Dark Link slunk forward, furious. Link was amazed at her courage, and his love for her grew. She couldn't die here, not now. The fates couldn't allow it.

Dark Link drew back and, with a thrust of his arm, stabbed his sword into Evony's gut. He pushed all the way forward, whispering, "Sorry, love." He pulled back, and Evony fell to the ground, crimson blood pooling around her, staining both Link and Dark Link's boots. "Evony!" Link screamed, hoping against hope that she was alive. Somehow, he knew that if she wasn't already dead, she soon would be.

Dark Link stepped back, all smirks gone. He was breathing heavily, staring at Evony's limp form as though he couldn't believe what he had just done. He fell to his knees, blood soaking through his pants. He grabbed Evony, cradling her body in his arms. Her blood spread over his clothing, tinging the fabric scarlet. Suddenly, Dark Link looked up at Link, a deep sadness flashed in his eyes for a moment, but was suddenly replace by a burning hatred. "You," he muttered. "This is your fault."

Link shook his head. "You killed her. You cannot blame anyone but yourself."

Dark Link set Evony's body on the ground, and stood, viciously snarling at Link. "Next time we meet, you will pay. I swear, you will pay." He turned and strode through the wood, not turning back.

Link hung his head, closing his eyes against the gory scene below him. Tears welled in his eyes, and he couldn't hold them back. His tears mixed with the blood at his feet, creating salty islands in a sea of red. It was his fault, her death. He should have never returned. Dark Link was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Realization

"Hey! Listen!" Anya turned her head to see Navi hovering over her. "Hey! Listen!"

Anya shook her head, half wanting to ignore the fairy. Instead, she asked, "What?"

"Link's in danger!" Navi shouted, and Anya started. Link had once again managed to get himself into a scrape, and he needed her to get him out. She stood, grabbing her quarterstaff. "Lead on, Navi."

Navi led her into the woods. Anya didn't know the path they were on; which was surprising as she knew almost the entire forest. Her heart pounded in her chest, and Anya hurried despite herself. She didn't understand why, but she felt an urgent need to find him.

Navi suddenly sped up, leaving her behind. Anya broke into a run, searching for Navi's telltale light. Suddenly, she pulled up short, appalled by what she saw. Blood permeated the ground, and a pale form lay there, bathed in crimson. A body stood against a tree, head hung at an awkward angle. Anya gasped as she realized it was Link, tied to the tree. Was he dead? Blood was spattered over his tunic, and blood oozed from gashes on his arms and wrists where the rope had gouged him. Pulling out her dagger, she ran over to him. She slashed at his bonds, and he tumbled into her arms. She fell on her knees in the gore, clutching his limp form to her.

To her surprise, tears welled in her eyes as she held him. He was cold, and she felt an overwhelming panic at the thought that he could be dead. He was too beautiful, too wonderful. He was the only man who had ever made her feel something. Something she had never felt before. Her shoulders shook as she fought back her sobs.

"Uhh," Link made a sound, and Anya gasped in surprise. He blinked his eyes open, focusing on her. She smiled, cradling his face in her hands. He smiled back at her, and her eyes welled with tears of relief.

"I thought I'd lost you," she almost whispered.

He smirked. "Can't get rid of me that easy," Anya eased closer, her forehead nearly touching his.

"I have to tell you something," Anya started.

"Anya-" Link said.

"I should have told you a long time ago, I just-" She paused, unsure of how to go on. "I didn't know how. I've lived alone my whole life. I- I love you."

Link smiled, genuine despite his pain. "I love you, too."

And there, in the middle of a bloody field, they kissed.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Anya called as Link lunged forward, lost his balance and fell to the ground at her feet. He held a quarterstaff awkwardly in his hands. He looked up at her with a sheepish grin on his face, and Anya laughed. Teaching him to fight with a quarterstaff was hopeless. He was an excellent swordsman, but the quarterstaff seemed to be beyond him.

Link pushed himself back up and held the quarterstaff in the guard position she had shown him. "Shall we go again?" he asked, smiling. That was one of the things she loved about him. No matter what happened to him, he was still enthusiastic.

Anya began to attack him with her quarterstaff, moving slower than usual and telegraphing her movements, so he would know when to block. Link twisted and turned his quarterstaff, trying to hit her in the spaces between her attacks, but Anya deftly blocked his attacks. She drew him closer and closer to her, until they stood nearly nose to nose. She gently rapped his knuckles with her quarterstaff, and pulled his weapon away from him. Anya took a few steps back. "Well? I have your weapon. What will you do now?"

Link drew his sword, barely able to keep a smile off his lips. "I use the weapon I'm good at."

Anya threw Link's quarterstaff aside, preferring to fight with her staff. She nodded at him. "Very well. Begin," Anya spun, and Link countered, the two making a bizarre dance in the woods. Obaba emerged from the house to watch them fight, Navi hovering near her head.

"I told you," Obaba whispered to the hovering fairy. "I told you she'd come around."


End file.
